Lost in Time
by PhinbellaFan77
Summary: Why is it that our beloved Phineas Flynn loves to invent? What if there was a reason behind it? What if it was life or death? What if this wasn't his time? What if? Phinbella and action. Please r & r. This is my second story, but I think it's pretty good. I don't want to give too much away in the summary. Just please read, review, and enjoy! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey. Like I said, this is my second story. However, I believe that it truly obliterates my first one. I think it has an interesting storyline and may play out well. Please, please, please read and review. Don't forget to enjoy! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Phineas and Ferb.**

Phineas Flynn, seemingly average, is anything but. Is that because he's only 12 and is already inventing things that couldn't have even been dreamt of from the world's best inventors? No, no it isn't. It's because he doesn't belong here. No, that's right; he doesn't belong in this time period. It all started years ago, or should I say, years from now.

In the year 2062, a man and woman were expecting their first born son. They had already picked out a name. Phineas, Phineas Fletcher. The doctors were worried about his health earlier on. They said there was something wrong with his head, but the parents weren't too upset. They were far too excited. They were about to have a child. The mother, who was unemployed, a stay at home mom/wife, couldn't believe it. They were finally having a kid. After so many years of being together. She loved her husband, she always had. It was just, sometimes he was to wound up in his work. He was an inventor. It ran in the Fletcher blood. His father was an inventor. His father was an inventor. Well, actually his father was involved with antiques. He was just as excited as his wife was. Finally, a son. He just couldn't believe it. They've always wanted kids, and they were finally having one.

A little while later

That new father would have done anything to reverse it. Anything. A while after the boy was born, he saw his wife carrying their kid. He was beautiful. Sure, his head was shaped like a triangle. Who cared? This was great. It was, anyways. When they brought him home, they couldn't have been happier. At least until, his time machine malfunctioned. Right in front of their boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Phineas and Ferb.**

62 years earlier (2000)

Linda Flynn was expecting her newborn son. She had already had a daughter, Candace, with her loving husband. Although, he wasn't really that loving. They had been fighting so much. Arguing, not that type of fighting. She wanted to work it out, but he wasn't so sure. Unknown to her, he had been cheating. He was getting ready to leave. In fact, he wouldn't even have the opportunity to see his son. When her son was born, he had some problems. He was immediately taken away. She didn't even get to see him. A few hours later, he was back. He was beautiful. He had a tinge of bright red hair, and a triangle-shaped head. That was a bit weird, but he was her's. She finally had a son, along with a daughter. He had bright blue eyes, and was absolutely precious. Little did she know what was to come. Little did she know…

13 years later (2013)

Phineas's POV

My name is Phineas Flynn. I am 13 years old now. I have a 17 year old sister, Candace and a 13 year old stepbrother, Ferb. For the past 10 years I have been best friends with Ferb and my neighbor, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. Isabella. So nice. And cute. Yep. I admit it, loud and proud. I like her. A lot. I've never told anyone, not even Ferb. I think I should though. Just to change the subject, I feel very… different. From everyone. I honestly has no idea why. I've never felt in place. Not with my friends. Not in school. Not even at home. I just feel so different. It feels like I don't belong here. It's as if I'm from another planet. I just feel so… wrong. I suppose that's normal though. I've heard of other people sounding weird like this before. So that's what I did, I told myself it was normal to sound like this. I did for almost that whole summer. Until that one unfaithful day.

2 months later (end of summer)

"Phineas, can you come here please?" my mom asked, oddly enough, she sounded worried and… nice, too nice.  
I ran over to the living room, where she currently was, good and ready to hear her out. To my surprise, dad was there too.  
"Phineas dear, we have something to tell you." my mom said.  
My expression just fell, what's going on? "Wha- What is it?" I asked, hoping I didn't look too worried.  
"Phineas, the hospital called today with some- some news." my dad said, finally speaking up.  
"Wha-?" I began, but was cut off.  
"Phineas, they said that you- you aren't our blood child. They said the baby I gave birth to died. Long story-short, there was a mix-up, no one was able to find your actual parents, and they gave us you." my mom choked out. I'm pretty sure there's tears swimming in her eyes, waiting just to flow out.  
I felt my heart cracking slightly. I felt like crying- not that I would. I was so shocked. I just nodded and let out a slight "o-oh". Then I ran up to my room and locked the door. Sorry Ferb, I'll be in here a while. I sank into my bed. First I continually thought about how I'm not related to my family. So now I have a stepmom, stepdad, stepsister, and stepbrother. In other words the only blood relation is between my mom and Candace. Then it hit me. Why did my actual parents abandon me? Why? Was I not good enough for them? Did they want a girl? Was I too ugly? Too unsatisfactory? Why? I couldn't believe it. There was one thing that was however clear to me. I had to, and would, find out who my actual parents are. I wonder if I have any siblings. Ugh. I was about ready to unlock the door, and possibly go back outside with Ferb, but the next thing I knew, it was 7 in the morning.

Ferb's POV

Poor guy. Mom and dad just told me last night. I heard a door slam, so I came in. Candace must of heard too, because she left her room. Once we were down, we immediately saw mom crying, and dad looking crestfallen. It was depressing. Based on their expressions, and the door slamming, we both instantly thought Phineas uncharacteristically did something bad. When they explained, I felt extremely guilty. I can't believe it. I went upstairs to talk to him, as much as I hate doing so, but to my dismay, the door was locked. I checked back later, and it was still locked. I guess I'll be on the couch tonight. It's okay. I just hope he feels better tomorrow.

Isabella's POV

I went to bed, thinking of Phineas of course. Something felt wrong. As if something bad happened. This is another reason I feel like we're made for each other. It's like I'm feeling what he is. Yes, I have had feeling for him for 10 whole years. I can't wait for tomorrow. Tomorrow, when I get to see him again. That's something to look forward to. I continue to think, until I slowly drifted into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Phineas and Ferb.**

1 year later

Phineas's POV

For the past year I have done research. I still invented and stuff, I just focused all my other time completely on my birth family. I just had to figure all this out. I know I have to. I just know it. I relax and walk outside, to that amazing place outside. Right under the tree, where most things happen.  
"Watcha' doin'" came from the cutest neighbor in the world.  
"Oh- nothing. Come over here?" I reply.  
She half-runs, half-walks over to me, and sinks down. I feel my face to hot as I see her so close to me. I have never gotten used to that. Even after all we've been through. Never. Our knees are touching, we're facing each other, and we're about two inches away from her being in my lap. "So, any luck yet?" she asks.  
I know what she's talking about. What else? We always bring this up. It's fine though, I'm just glad she's supportive. I just shake my head and grab her hand.  
She smiles when she notices the touch, and grabs my other hand. We lean in-yes, we're officially an item-and eventually break apart. We laugh with each other. We had a great relationship. Nothing was ever awkward between us. Ferb then came out of the house. I was so sucked up into the silent conversation with Isabella, I didn't even notice. Although, I noticed he was talking, and what an amazing idea he had.

Ferb's POV

I hope my idea isn't stupid- or too desperate. I've been helping Phineas out for the past few months now. At first, he tried to hide the fact he was researching his family. He pretended he didn't care. Even though it was hurting him, badly. I found out about the research almost as soon as it started. I wanted to give him privacy, but after 8 months, I had to help. Besides, two minds are greater than one. I think I may have the answer though. Since our research hasn't helped at all, I think somewhere else's technology may help more. Maybe, we could go to the future. They would have better technology. Besides, if we go to the future, we may meet our future selves, which could cause a paradox, however we would find out anything they found it. It's like when we fixed the portal to Mars by watching ourselves from the future fixing it. If I may say so myself, it might just work. If it does, it will work perfectly. I hope anyways.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys, it's me PhinbellaFan77. Okay, so I''ve had so many view on this story, but only some reviews. Please review this. Even if you don't like it. I need constructive criticism on it if there are points to be corrected.**

**ALSO, THIS IS IMPORTANT: PLEASE READ IT! I changed something in the first chapter. I accidentally said the parents were going to name him "Phineas, Phineas Flynn". I meant to write Fletcher. Yes, I know in the show he is Phineas Flynn/ Phineas Flynn-Fletcher. But this is my story and it's important that his parents called him Fletcher. I also went through and fixed some minor grammatical errors.**

**Thanks, and like I said earlier, please review. Give plenty of CONSTRUCTIVE criticism.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

Phineas's POV

That was a brilliant idea actually. I'm actually a bit embarrassed I didn't think of it.  
"Okay Ferb, I like your idea. How far into the future?"  
He looked off into the distance, as I'd thinking. I had no idea how long what he was about to say would be. "Hmm. Well, we almost went ahead 20 years 2 years ago, but that wouldn't be enough. In 60 years, the year would be 2073. I think that may be far enough. What do you think?"  
"Wow Ferb, chatty. But your right, 60 years would probably do it." I said.  
We began talking about concepts and other stuff to do the machine. Until I said, "hey, where's Perry".

Isabella's POV

We step into the time machine, or rather, Ferb and Phineas step in, and he helps me in (such a gentleman). Phineas sets the switch to 60 years, and we're suddenly whisked away to the future. It isn't such a fun experience, but we live. Once we arrive, we're in a backyard. It's obviously their's, but from the future. A kid comes running out if the house. Uh oh. I'm shocked at his resemblance to Phineas. He has he same color hair and blue eyes. Wait a second! Does this house…? Does Phineas get it? I glance at him curiously, and he looks as shocked as I do. The kid, looking a bit scared, asks what we're doing here.  
"Oh, well you see…" Phineas starts off. "We lived here 60 years ago, and came in this time machine, see?" he points to the machine while talking. "Sorry about that."  
"Oh, no problem." the kid says, obviously more relaxed now.  
Looking at the kid now, I'd say he's about 11.  
"Who are you anyways?" he asks.  
I decide to answer. "I'm Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, and that's Phineas-"  
"PHINEAS!" the kids yells. His eyes widen. He begins to look so excited I didn't even know it was physically possible. "Does your name happen to be Phineas Fletcher?" he asks.  
Phineas, as well as Ferb, now look very confused.  
"Well, my name is Phineas Flynn; my stepbrother here is named Ferb Fletcher." Phineas says.  
If I thought the kid looked excited before, I can't imagine what he is now.  
"What does it matter?" I ask, trying not to freak out.  
The kid shakes his head, grabs Phineas and Ferb's hands, and begins running in his house.  
Seriously, what the heck is happening here?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N All I have to say is that I really need some reviews. It means a lot. Thanks! Enjoy! Oh, actually one more thing. This story will probably have anywhere from 2-3 more chapters. The only way it could have more is if something comes to my mind where it doesn't have to end the way I want it to currently (without giving too much away). The one thing I will say though, is that it's about to get sad. Don't worry, even if you hate sad stories, this should probably be fine.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

Phineas's POV

"Hey, uh…"  
"Jake" the kid, apparently named Jake, answers.  
"Oh. Hey Jake, where are you taking us?" I asked, both scared and anxious at the same time.  
"MOM! DAD! You'll never guess who showed up!" he shouts.  
"What is it dear?" a somewhat familiar voice asks. It's a women's voice, probably his mom. I'm amazed at how familiar and welcoming it sounds.  
Once she comes down, she looks at the kid. Then, she looks at me, but stops. Her eyes widen.  
"Is it-? No. It can't- it can't be. Is it?" she mutters.  
The boy whispers, "yes".  
Her eyes go even bigger. Before I know it, she runs over and hugs me.  
"Do I- do I, uh, know you?" I ask, trying to be nice. Even though I have no idea who she is.  
"Oh, you'd better sit down. Jake, get your father. Now!"  
The boy nods and runs downstairs.  
I walk over to the couch, as does Ferb. Isabella, who was outside, walks in, and begins questioning the woman. "Who are you? What do you want with Phineas? WHAT'S GOING ON?" she shouts.  
"Is- is your name Isabella?" the woman asks.  
Isabella, who looks scared, nods slowly. "How'd you kno-"  
She wasn't able to even finish such a simple question. The woman ran over and gave her a slight hug.  
"We haven't seen you for years. John'll be so happy!" she says.  
"Who-"  
"Izzy, just come here please" I say, wanting so much to calm her down.  
When I grab her hand, the woman's eyes nearly bulge out of her head. I want to ask her what's going on, but it's not like she'll answer.  
I take the time to fully look at my surroundings. I'm amazed at the house, and that I haven't even noticed yet. It looks about the same as it did 60 years ago, just a bit different. The decorations. The whole house is filled with inventions. Little things, and things even Ferb and I would have difficulty with.  
As I'm thinking, Jake and a man, probably his dad, comes upstairs.  
"Okay Emma, what's so-" His eyes widen, just as the other two's had. I looked at the man. He looked back at me.  
He looks at his wife, who nods.  
At this, he runs over to me and hugs me. "We've missed you so much son!"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey guys. Please review my story. I don't care if you just type one word in, just please review. I've had well over 400 views, but only a couple reviews. Also, a quick shout-out to D. T. Guthary, phinbellafan2298, MeWantACookie, and Lonely Dusk. You guys have given me all my motivation for this story.**

**So anyways just please review. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

Isabella's POV

Ugh. I just want answers. That's all. Is that too much to ask for? Some understanding. I look at Phineas, and the man. The man is pretty tall, has-green hair, and blue eyes. The woman has light red hair (A/N normal red hair). I glance yet again at Phineas. That's odd. I daresay he looks happy, as if he understands. I really want answers.  
The family finally allows Phineas to come back to us. Once they do, I quickly grab his hand and tug him down next to me. Slightly out of fear, my head lands on his shoulder. The woman, Emma I guess, cringes again. So does the man. Again, answers!  
"Okay, Phineas, this may come as a shock, but you're adopted." the man says.  
Yeah, we know that. And why is he telling us this?  
Phineas, nowhere near as confused as Ferb and me, nods again.  
What's happening?  
"You knew?"  
Phineas once again, nods.  
"Oh, well, this story should come as a surprise."  
The woman cuts him off. "You see, about 13 years ago, we had a child. We brought him home, feeling more excited than ever. He was a beautiful baby. He had an amazing shade of red hair and blue eyes."  
I glance at Phineas. Is this going where I think it's going? No, that's impossible! There's no way-  
"You see, we brought him home, and carried him right here."  
She walks over to the corner of the room. Behind her is a- is that a time machine? It looks just like the one outside, just newer. What the heck is happening here?  
"I believe you're all well aquatinted with this" she says, while pointing to the time machine.  
Phineas gasps. "The time machine!" he shouts.  
The man nods and takes over the story. "He was shot into the past, right before the machine broke. I tried to make a new one, but I don't know why, I couldn't. They didn't work. Not one. Except for, apparently, this one, the original."  
Ferb decided to speak up now. "Does that mean- is Phineas-" he barely got out.  
The two parents nod, the woman in tears.  
Phineas looks confused, now of all times. He gets up, and runs towards the two. They fall into a huge hug. We all understand now. Phineas is currently in a bear hug with his true parents.  
I glance at Ferb, who looks puzzled about something. He keeps glancing at the man. Then his face brightens up.  
Man, I thought I finally understood.  
"John…" he says.  
The man speaks up one last time, looking at Ferb, "One more thing. Hi dad." he says.

**A/N DUN DUN DUN! Okay, so I'm thinking two more chapters, maybe three. I've already typed up an extra one, and most of a second. So actua lly, yeah probably three more. Thanks for reading! Phinbella forever!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N So we're nearing the end here. I'd definitely say two more chapters at this point. Quick thing though, (this is somewhat a spoiler, but not really) this story's about to get pretty sad. I'm actually considering changing 'Adventure and Romance' to 'Romance and Drama'. But uhh, yeah, REVIEW! Please. ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb!**

Ferb's POV

Okay, so I think I finally understand. In several years from now, I have a child, named John. He marries Emma. They have a child, who happens to be my current stepbrother. So in other words, my brother is actually my grandchild. That's just perfect. Why can't anything in my life be normal?

Phineas's POV

So my brother is my grandpa? Why? Why can't we be normal? I always knew I felt out of place. I just didn't know I was separated by everyone else by 50 years.  
Wait, something just occurred to me. In the few cases that someone has their adopted family and actual family nearby, the kid switches off. How would I do this? Oh I better not have to choose between my family or my adopted family and friends! This is terrible. Just terrible. How could this have happened?  
As surprised as I was, I couldn't have prepared myself for what was about to happened.

Isabella's POV

Phineas leaves his parents grasps and walks over to me. He grabs my hands, and eventually hugs me. He whispered so only I would hear, "I guess I found them." he says. I follow his lead, "that's great, I knew you would".  
He smiles, and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek. Aww!  
His mom cringes again. What's her problem? Wait! Wait! If Phineas wasn't from our time…? Then who do I…? What?  
Emma cuts in again. "Actually, there is one more thing. John?"  
Phineas's dad nods a bit, and smiles weakly.  
He looks straight at me and smiles.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N One more! Okay, so the first part is a repeat of last chapter, I'll put a little bolded author's note where it continues. Thanks to those of you who have been reading! It means a lot. Just please, please review. Oh and by the way, I finished the whole story a few hours ago. I'll probably post each chapter daily now. Thanks for the support guys. And thanks to everyone who has reviewed and followed.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

Isabella's POV

Phineas leaves his parents grasps and walks over to me. He grabs my hands, and eventually hugs me. He whispered so only I would hear, "I guess I found them." he says. I follow his lead, "that's great, I knew you would".  
He smiles, and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek. Aww!  
His mom cringes again. What's her problem? Wait! Wait! If Phineas wasn't from our time…? Then who do I…? What?  
Emma cuts in again. "Actually, there is one more thing. John?"  
Phineas's dad nods a bit, and smiles weakly. **(A/N RIGHT HERE!)**

He looks straight at me and smiles. "It's been a while, mom." (A/N Keep in mind I'm fully against Ferbella, this story is strictly Phinbella)

Whaaaaaaaaaaaat! I marry Ferb without Phineas! So in the original future, I'm married to Ferb. Huh. Wow. I suppose I can see that without Phineas. I just never expected this. Ferb's just a friend. I could never, EVER care for him like this. I glance at him, and he looks as shocked as I do. But judging by his look, he feels the same as I do: we love each other, but only as friends; nothing more, nothing less.  
Oh, one more thing then. Phineas is my grandson. The love of my life, is my grandson. This means we can't be together. NOOO! I finally get my happy ending, and I can't be with him. I thought we'd be together forever. This cannot be happening!

Phineas's POV

Why? Why do such things happen to me? My girlfriend is my… never mind. I can't even say it. I can't!  
I glance at her, and she looks as shocked as I do.  
My dad talks once again. "So, I don't mean to be a pessimist, but, umm. You know. If Ferb and Isabella get married" I cringe at this, "and give birth to me, and I marry Emma here, who gives birth to you…" he didn't stop, his voice just trailed out. I can't believe this.  
Besides, Isabella cut in. "So what you're saying is that if Ferb and I don't- you know- get married, the three of you won't exist."  
I didn't think of that. My dad, brother, and I will all die if Izzy doesn't… no!  
I look at my brother, who gives me a face that says sorry.  
Other than the shock, I'm okay. I guess if I weren't in the picture Ferb and Isabella may have gotten together.  
Isabella, whose face is pretty red at the moment, asks, "can Phineas and I step out really quickly."  
They nod, and she grabs my hand.  
Once we're outside, I lead her to the spot under the tree.  
"Phin, remember what happened in this exact spot when you turned 14?" she asks, with a dreamy look on her face.  
Of course. How couldn't I?  
"I finally got the nerve to ask you out. You blacked out for a second, I took you over here. When you woke up, you asked what happened. In answer, I knelt over and kissed you slightly. You started screaming quietly, and hugged me, knocking me over in the process."  
She smiled at the memory. "I'm sorry Phin, I just don't know what to do." she said, with sadness deep in her voice.  
I nod, knowing this was coming. We wanted to stay together, I know we did, it was obvious. Either we stay together, and three people, including me, vanish and die; or we break up, and she gets with Ferb.  
"I love him, you know. But just as a friend. I could never feel anything more. Not after meeting you anyways. Maybe not even then, but I suppose I did…"  
"All I know is that I want to leave this life with you" I manage to get out. "Even though I would die, that's still selfish; two other people would vanish with me. My dad wouldn't mind as much, as I personally believe that most parents say 'I'd die for my kids', but still, there's-"  
"Jake" we say at the same time.  
"I know, I want to stay with you, but like you said, 'parents should be able to die for their kids. I can't just let my future son and grandkids die. I couldn't live with myself. At least if I get with Ferb, I could see you in 50 years. But, remember what my dad said, 'it's been forever mom'"

"Either we stop visiting you or you-" I stop there. It's far too depressing to talk about.  
I look into her eyes. Her blue, now filled with water, eyes make their ways to my shoulder. I don't mind. Even if my shirt is now soaked. We're perfect for each other! What are we going to do?

Ferb's POV

Poor guy. That's a lot to take in. His girlfriend and I would have gotten married, had he not been in the picture and his actual family live 60 years into the future. Oh, and if they don't break up, he'll die. Poor guy! That has to be one of the most depressing thing to happen to a kid.

Isabella's POV

No matter what I do I'm unhappy. As well as other people. Either I stay with Phineas, but he dies or I marry Ferb, which would make BOTH of us miserable. Besides, he and Gretchen are all but together. I couldn't do that to either of them.  
The only thing I knew, but wouldn't admit to myself, was there was no way I would ever get with Ferb.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Okay, I changed my mind again. This isn't going to be the last chapter. Second to last. Maybe third. The last chapter is going to be an epilogue. So…**

**Enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

Phineas's POV

"Hey uh, Jo- I mean dad- how long do we exactly have?"  
He appeared to expect this question. "I would have to do a bit more research on the matter. Considering- actually never mind. Based on research I've been doing, it could be anywhere from 24 hours to 2 more years. All I know is that by the time you turn 15, it's all over. Just give me some more time to figure this out." he muttered.  
With that, he walked back down to the basement.  
24 hours! No! This cannot be happening! Well, just wait for him to finish figuring this out. Then we'll have to come up with a solution. Honestly, my opinion on the matter is the selfish choice. I'd rather die than give Izzy up. But, I can't just let two others die. Especially a kid. I just wish there was another way out of this. But there isn't. I've had some ideas, that no doubt Ferb has had, but we can't follow through with those.**  
**I take Izzy's hand, and guide her out. I tell Ferb that when my dad has an answer to just call me. He seems to understand. We all know what I'm doing. I, as well as Isabella, want some time together, no matter how short it may be.

All we do for a while is walk hand-in-hand. We walk to where the park used to be. It has certainly changed, actually quite drastically. Not that either of us cared. All we cared about was each other, and what time we had left. I really hope we have the two years, which will give us time to be together and to think. As long as we don't only have a day, it would be fine. Well, better I guess.

Isabella's POV

As we walk, I can't help but notice how highly I think of him. Especially now. He's going through a lot, but won't trouble anyone else with this story. I know exactly what he's thinking. Pretty much what I am. That we want to stay together, hope for the longest possible time, but just want to spend it all together. I have cried, and plain out just looked miserable the whole time. And here he is, smiling just as much as ever. Always so optimistic. That's when his phone goes off.

"Hey Ferb"

"Any news?"

"Oh, really"  
His tone drops from optimistic to sad.

"You aren't serious!"

"No, you can't be."

"Okay"

"…"

"I see"

"I'll tell her"

"Please, just respect whatever decision we come up with"

"Thanks Ferb, you're the best brother ever, even if you're not my brother"

He chuckles a bit.

"No, I'm not gonna let that one go."

He pulls his phone away from his head and hangs up. I can judge what he's going to say by his expression alone.

"Izzy-"

"Don't" I say, putting a finger on his mouth.

He grabs my hand gently, pulling it away.

"I'm sorry.-" he starts.

To shut him up, I grab his shoulders and kiss him.

He looks sad when I pull away.

"24 hours?" I ask.

All he does is nod, and pull me into a long hug.

He pulls me over to a park bench and sits, pulling me down with him.

"We need to talk, about what we should do" he says, as sad as I've ever seen him.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hey guys. Really quickly, I'm sorry about the level of sadness. Please don't stop reading. I'm nearly in tears from this. Not kidding.**

**Enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

Isabella's POV

I know exactly what I want. I want for us to run away together, just like in my old dreams. But we couldn't, even if we did he'd still vanish. There was no way we could be together forever. No way. I want desperately to cry. But crying won't help. It'll take away from what time we do have together.

"I know precisely what I want to do, but I know it's not right. You know what I mean?" I say.

He nods, "Then I think we want the same thing."

In one way, I'm touched. He would die just to have a day with me. I couldn't have dreamed of this. But in another way, I'm depressed. More than I have ever been. More than I have ever been in my entire life.

"But Phin, what about the others? Your dad? Your brother? What would they think?"

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I don't care too much. There's only one thing I care about right now, and that's you, Izzy." he said, with an apologetic smile.

As cute as that was, I still feel rather sad. Poor Phineas. And me too.

23 Hours 59 minutes later

I've been crying for the past hour. I had just stopped few minutes ago. John said goodbye to his wife. Jake said bye to his mom. Phineas said bye to Ferb, and came over to me a couple minutes ago. All we did was hold hands. I look at the clock. 1 more minute. He brings me into a hug, and eventually, a kiss. As we kiss, I put my hands around his neck, and as I do, I feel him disappear from my grasp.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Hey guys. Final chapter. **

**Enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

Third Person's POV

A man, very ordinary man, walks into a café and orders coffee. He sits down and grabs the local newpaper.

"_Young Boy Disappears"_

_Phineas Flynn, the famous 14 year old inventor, has been missing for the past week. His parents said that he woke up, ordinarily as any other day, and just went missing. He went to an unknown location with his stepbrother, Ferb Fletcher and neighbor, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, but only the two returned. No one has given us further information on his whereabouts. If you see him please contact the Flynn-Fletcher household._

The man smiled sadly, he had seen this boy somewhere before. It was too bad though. It's always sad to see things happen to such young children. He continued reading other news. Local. Sports. But something else caught his eye. It was a picture of that girl, the one with black hair. She was in the picture with Phineas. What was her name again?

"_Young Girl Dies"_

_A young girl, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, age 14 was hospitalized for an unknown cause. After two days of being in the hospital, she died. The doctors searched for reasons that could have caused her to be so ill, but have come up with nothing. Her mother, Vivian Garcia-Shapiro, recently spoke up. "Isabella had lost will to live. She told me about how sad she had become, but I hadn't taken her so seriously. She stopped eating. She stopped doing things. She sat in her room all day. After a while she started showing symptoms of sickness, so I brought her to the hospital. I would do anything to take back my doubt now". The doctors are still searching for causes of sickness, it's hard for such a young girl to lose will to live, but it's becoming more and more likely. You may recognize this girl from the story on page 1. She died four days after Phineas Flynn went missing._

* * *

It's said there was a story of two teenage friends. They were madly in love, but their love was a different kind. It was a forbidden love. They couldn't be together. They tried, but he died in the process. She lost all purpose in her life, and joined him. It is believed that they sit together in Heaven now, smiling down at their family and friends, still as in love as ever.

* * *

**A/N Please don't hate me for causing them to die. I warned you that it would get sad. Like I said, please don't hate me. I wanted a sad ending. I'm sorry if you didn't like how I chose to end it. Please review, just don't send in too many "I can't believe you killed them" reviews. Thanks! **


End file.
